


Foolish

by Apr_1st



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apr_1st/pseuds/Apr_1st





	1. Chapter 1

所谓春雨，不像夏季的强对流降水那样爽朗，细碎的小颗粒附着着花粉，带着未退的寒意。这样的天气适合把头埋进天晴时晒透的床品里，管他白天黑夜睡个饱。

郑在玹已经断断续续睡了24小时，期间被饥饿或尿意唤醒，草草解决后又藏进床里，当一只迟迟不肯结束冬眠的熊。

自由内容工作者这个名头冠冕堂皇，不过是他拒绝成为社畜早出晚归的理由。今天月初，是内容工作者该更新的日子。

打开P字开头的成人网站，浏览器自动登陆了他颇有几位数关注者的账号。网站有付费私信的功能，既然靠这个吃饭，为什么不使用呢？即使费用昂贵，也有各种语言区的男男女女忽略时差给他留言，消息列表全是红点。

还没点开内容，腹部发出清晰的叫声。郑在玹一向不在吃上亏待自己，放下鼠标往厨房移动。然而冰箱里只剩下没来得及扔掉的包装袋，剩菜也都进了垃圾桶。

要出门和上班族们一起共进早餐了。

打开房门的时候，住在对面的邻居好像也正要出门。

郑在玹上下打量一番，二百多度的近视刚好给邻居开了磨皮。这位邻居穿着简单的条纹衬衣素色长裤，纤薄的身子挎着一个黑色大包，说不清他是赶着上班还是上学，因为藏在黑发之下架着眼镜的小脸没办法确认年龄。

他大概是快迟到了，关门的动作急得粗鲁，还踢翻了他自己放在门边的垃圾袋，内容物散落了出来。

郑在玹用今天的早餐担保，他绝不是爱偷窥人家生活垃圾的变态，只是那几个保险套包装他过于熟悉，单是扫一眼甚至可以认出款式。

露出一截的白色布料像是丝袜，还破了洞。

郑在玹回忆了一下，不记得他的邻居家中有女人出入。

金道英只知道自己踢到了垃圾，垂眼看清时吓红了脸，顶着邻居异样的审视蹲下快速收拾干净，连电梯也不搭，推开消防通道的门，把垃圾扔进大桶之后匆匆逃走。

下楼途中金道英强行忘记刚刚被看到了不能见人的东西，顺便决定了今天要买哪家店的早饭在路上吃。

然而等走楼梯的金道英到达目标面包店的时候，和他见过一面的邻居先生已经坐在了店里仅有两张的其中一张吧椅上，面前放着一杯拿铁或是热巧，红色瓷杯旁边是这家店有名的酥皮类点心。

礼貌如郑在玹把杯子往旁边移了些，示意金道英可以坐他旁边。

金道英按照往日惯例点单付账，转身离开的速度比兔子还快，郑在玹只得目送金道英的背影离开，模糊的视野里那对通红的耳尖却能看得清清楚楚。

面包店开在十字路口旁边，向外看去全是躲在伞下步履匆匆的人。郑在玹看了好一阵，想起他的邻居出门没有打伞。

满足肠胃之后，郑在玹回到家终于能好好坐在电脑前开始工作。

今天的私信尤其多，他点开好几条，发现都在讲同一件事：和他同样上传solo porn的另一个账号把头像之类的个人信息全改成了他。

郑在玹着实觉得有被冒犯到，开这样的愚人节玩笑之前双方不都应该沟通一下吗？他和对方甚至从来没有交流过。

Bunnyy21，就是擅自冒充他的帐号主人，郑在玹看过他的影片。

和郑在玹自由放飞的风格不一样，这只兔子从不露脸，俯拍机位只能捕捉到他胸口以下到大腿根部的画面，另一个机位则是侧面的下身特写。应该是用了很贵的相机，清晰度给人恍惚的、这人就躺在面前的错觉。自慰的动作和别的男性不同，他只消用骨节明显的手指，极富技巧地缓慢抚弄顶端，就能在很快的时间里高潮。这样的影片可能是有些无趣，但这个Bunny21声音好听又会叫，能让偶然点进去的郑在玹听得面红耳赤，不用再多看几部就能状态满分，开始录他自己的影片。

不愿被人指责小肚鸡肠，郑在玹心里的小脾气不好发作，只好顺手点开那个令他不太愉快的主页，看见顶着他本人视频截图头像的账号卡着零点更新了影片。

从封面就能看出还是一贯的套路，平躺，两腿分开，露出尺寸可观的东西。

但与以往不同的是，那双肌肉匀称的腿，被白色丝袜包裹着。丝袜的质量应该不太好，袜口紧绷，在大腿上勒出一圈凹陷。

郑在玹还在想着他为什么不直接穿裙子，下摆被硬物顶起来视觉效果更好，影片已经完成加载自动开始播放，握鼠标的手看清画面之后突然收紧。

从来都只拍前面的小兔子，在这支影片里转过了身，用浑圆的臀部对准镜头，然后粗暴地扯开丝袜，穿过破洞找到早已润滑好的后穴，把套在保险套里的手指插了进去。

不管被多少人“友好”建议去试着开拓一下后面，郑在玹也没动过实践一次的念头。

他看兔子细心抠挖自己的穴道，或许是探索到了前列腺，呻吟比以往更飘忽，正面打过来的光衬得穴口粉嫩透亮，看得他口干舌燥，早就忘了点开视频的初衷是找到能让他阴阳怪气一番的地方——不仅完全没有，他甚至对这个公开自己性行为录像的人产生了异样的感觉，像自己的观众们那样，想给他打钱，好让他这副媚态只能为他独享。

然而郑在玹把列表翻到底也没找到付费影片，个人主页干干净净没有任何账户。

惋惜之间，影片里的兔子已经射了出来，餍足地用指尖褪下丝袜，和泛着水光的保险套一起丢在画面角落。

这可太奇怪了，郑在玹注意到，这样的搭配他像是最近在哪见过。

身上面包店残存的温暖香气提醒他，邻居踢翻的那袋垃圾里散出来的东西和这几乎一模一样。

脑中的想法颇有些大胆，郑在玹撑着头的手磨蹭着长出胡须的下巴。住在这栋楼的人大多都是白领，同一时间出门，又陆续晚归，少有交流，结果是郑在玹搬进来一年多连邻居们的姓氏都不曾得知。

不过如果邻居先生就是Bunnyy21的话，他倒是有点要结交一下的兴趣。

没有带伞，为了躲雨而加班，然而等到办公室里的人都走光了，金道英还是没有等到雨停。他机械地键入数据，完成原本不该美工来做的一些表单——向秘书部的同事讨要来的工作，既能打发加班又能做个顺水人情。

公司楼下的便利店一天只会补一次货，半小时前就有同事抱怨便当已经被抢空了。

干瘪的胃催促金道英关掉电脑，把包顶在头上，挤上了回家的车。

在车上被其他乘客没有收好的雨伞弄了一身水，金道英脱下衬衫，在早春的雨夜里只穿一件薄T跑回了家。

从包里翻找钥匙的时候，对面的门吱呀一声打开，仅一只手伸出来，把一袋垃圾放在门口。

金道英在门开的一瞬间僵直后背，听到关门的声音后又转过头去看，发现并没有人在意到他站在门口后松了口气。

到家之后第一件事不是换衣服做饭，而是窝进沙发，点开标签里的成人网站，确认他的邻居先生更新之后，点赞购买下载完成才又弹起来，准备随便吃点什么。

郑在玹在家收拾好厨房，刚丢完垃圾就听见来自对面的响动。今天回家比之前要晚，虽然这才是他第一天开始注意邻居先生的作息。

电脑屏幕里是他的消息列表，不停有新的点赞和入账提醒跳出来。他只瞥了一眼，注意到那个换了头像的帐号也在点赞提醒里。

对面的金道英也不管会胃疼，打仗一样吃完饭又洗了个澡，戴上耳机重新端坐在过于素净的黑色皮沙发上。

影片里ChocoJ换了新的衣服，爱穿卫衣的他今天披着白绿条纹的衬衫，大大敞开，和名字一样的白巧克力完全显示出来，松垮的短裤脱到一半。陷在满是抱枕和毛毯里的男人低垂着头，脸被栗色的头发遮住大半，一手揉搓着囊袋，一手随意地在下身撸动。

一想到早上的意外相遇，金道英拿手机的手有些发颤。耳机里充斥着ChocoJ的呼吸和低吟，金道英用手指在屏幕上轻触，指尖所及是他勃发的器官。

自己的欲望从点开影片就被轻易挑起，屏幕里的人每次仰头露出眼睛都像是在和金道英对视。进行到激烈的地方，ChocoJ总是伸出舌头，色情地舔弄自己的下唇，用这种简单的方法给正在观看的人最直接的暗示。甚至不需要任何外物的刺激，ChocoJ凑近相机要按下快门结束影片的时候，金道英已经紧跟着他射了出来。

出走的意识重新回到大脑，金道英才想起来自己还顶着这位的头像和简介。

他原本想的是借愚人节开个无伤大雅的玩笑和ChocoJ认识，至少把单向关注变成双向，能多说点话再好不过了。

然而只是早上匆匆见过一面，金道英又缩回自己的舒适圈。

比起认识，他更愿意远远地看着。

就算认识了又能怎样呢，虽然喜欢porn里的ChocoJ，或许接触之后就会发现些让他不那么喜欢的地方了。何况ChocoJ都没有关注他，谁知道他会不会对同性反感，没有人规定在成人网站上传solo porn的男性必须是gay。

金道英的贤者时间更像忧郁时间，大脑同精液一起被清空之后瞬间涌入的是所有不愉快。

直到零点过去，Bunnyy21不做声响地把个人信息全部改了回去，郑在玹也没有等到哪怕一条消息。

他从来都是个直白的人，无论食欲、性欲或是求知欲，都从不搁置。

于是他简单地思考过，发送了他和Bunnyy21间的第一条消息。

「ChocoJ：丝袜很棒，有什么类似的点子吗？不是我想自用，期待你的更新。」 


	2. Chapter 2

隔日上班，金道英久久看着屏幕，软件里天天如一日的工具栏也好像没那么惹人心烦，被退回来不知道多少次的方案也又有了灵感。

他的邻居，他一直喜欢的ChocoJ，给他发了私信。

金道英的私信箱同样每天都有点不完的红点，只是他从来都选择性忽略它们。

和ChocoJ不同，自从在愚人节发布了进入自己的影片，令人不适的信息铺天盖地顺着电缆涌向他。

人们总以为成人网站上的内容输出者们性需求也大于常人，便认为他们毫无尊严可以任意骚扰。

金道英自觉欲望并不强烈，更新极有规律，有时候还需要借助ChocoJ的影片帮他完成任务。

他会上传影片，完全是因为他的邻居先生。

那时候ChocoJ还不是他的邻居，他独自居住在远离市中心的老式公寓。那里的住户多是附近大学的退休教师，是闲散生活的好地方。

但当时的他正为学业焦头烂额，作品不足以支撑他考博的话就会有更加困难的就业问题等着他。满心愁苦得不到抒发，画不了画做不出设计，他漫无目的地刷着网页，随意点进了成人网站。

ChocoJ因为一张俊脸总能出现在显眼的地方。

金道英自认性向平庸，点开影片完全是因为他身上的T恤和彼时自己身上的是同一件。很小众的工作室产物，出于金道英同学之手，这一批次还因为那同学盲目自信定下的产量而滞销。

所有一见钟情不过出于色相，金道英对此深信不疑，所学的专业使他对美的追求更是甚于常人。

即使ChocoJ的影片毫无构图可言，背景杂乱不堪，唯有作为主体的那个男人白得发亮，像极了他辅修的雕塑课上用过的石料，金道英魔怔一样花了整天时间翻完ChocoJ的所有影片。

只是实在不能容忍ChocoJ每次都恃脸行凶把影片拍摄得惨不忍睹，他架好理想的机位尝试自己拍摄了一条，又抱着ChocoJ可能会看见的心理暗示，上传到了P网站。

完全生涩的第一次，他完全不知道如何取悦这个网站里的观众，全程一点声音都没有发出，却意外获得了不少的点赞。

金道英觉得这样的自己未免有些好笑，但他对待自己永远是通情达理的。

只是隔着屏幕喜欢，又用同样的方式表达出来而已。

后来他的确被心仪的学院拒绝，为了还一个久远的人情替人去一间普通公司做美工，又顺其自然签了毫无追求的就业合同。为了通勤不那么麻烦，金道英退掉老年聚居地的房子，改租了靠近公司的现在这间。

前一位租客的装修风格实在令人犯愁，除了搬进行李还要扔出一大堆建材废料。

抱着撕下的墙纸出门扔下时，金道英看见了与他共度许多个夜晚那张脸。

比故事更巧的是，那天郑在玹和金道英都穿着那件他朋友设计的T恤，连搭讪的由头都不用编。

可惜先打招呼的是郑在玹，金道英一愣。

随后新住户毫不讲礼貌地转身进屋，不敢和郑在玹说一个字。

金道英感同身受一下，要是有人认出他来，说你的porn拍得很棒，他应该也会一言不发扭头就走。

但他不会有这种烦恼，他在影片中从不露脸，身体也没有什么辨识度极高的特征，没有人会认出他，这是他长久以来的窃喜之处。

裸露自己，将自渎影片公之于众，金道英最初吸引ChocoJ注意的念想越飘越远，取而代之的是自由带来的愉悦。

工作排满的上班时间总比闲着无事可做过得要快，金道英买了便当回家，准备一晚勾掉片单里的两部西班牙电影。

然而在投影幕布下落到一半的时候，电器停止运转，房间一片漆黑。

金道英靠手机屏幕的微弱光线摸索着坐下，听见了敲门声，门铃也同样断电了。

打开门，金道英看见穿着蓝色睡衣的郑在玹。他眼里也没有焦急，金道英读不出他突然前来的原因。

开场白还是由郑在玹先说：“原来你家也停电了，我还以为是我插微波炉的时候跳闸了。”

实际上这点事只需要出门看看走廊顶灯就会知道，但郑在玹偏向来找找金道英。

发出的私信没有回复，郑在玹怀疑自己认错了人。

话刚说完，视野忽然明亮，金道英看清了郑在玹的脸。他故作自然地耸肩：“可能是电压不稳，突然断电对电器伤害挺大的。”

这下郑在玹得以从半掩的门里窥见金道英的公寓。布局和他家大同小异，连最容易脏乱的玄关都干净整洁。玄关尽头的黑色沙发，郑在玹看着眼熟，那是Bunnyy21每支影片的背景。

看来没有找错人。

不过只是进了兔子的巢穴，要怎么做才能揪住他的尾巴薅一薅呢？

小兔子反手抓着门锁，满是防备的样子，郑在玹没办法闯进别人家门。

好像没办法接着套近乎了，郑在玹只好使出下策：“都是邻居，改天来我家吃饭吧。好像我们连名字都不知道，我是住你对面的郑在玹。”

金道英摸不着头脑，比起网络上的追随，他不太敢踏入郑在玹的生活。这是性格使然，麻烦或可能造成麻烦的事，他尽量少做。

然而不想生硬地拒绝，金道英不知道该说些什么好：“你……不对，我叫金道英……这样问好像有点冒昧，你会做饭吗？”

郑在玹挑眉，不会做饭他是怎么能独居这么久的，虽然他也老是出去吃。

“当然，要来试试吗？”

隔天晚上金道英就坐在了郑在玹的餐桌前。

这栋公寓里都是开放式厨房，金道英手脚无措，眼神四处飘散，大多还是落在郑在玹身上。

这间屋子他实在是再熟悉不过，几乎每个能坐下的地方都在郑在玹的影片里出镜过。

郑在玹没有系围裙，因为家里根本没有，胆大包天的他已经准备为邻居先生特地购置两条。准备的菜油烟不大，厨房里最大的声源是一直咕嘟咕嘟的炖锅。

把兔子拐回家了，虽然还没想好要如何向对方表明身份，同时表达对他创作的欣赏，但意外又貌似合乎情理的，他不想金道英离开。

昨晚他们互通了联系方式，先是聊今天的菜单，之后又东扯西扯了大半夜，害金道英在上午在公司多喝了杯美式。

郑在玹对厨艺的涉猎不广，拿手的菜色却刚好合金道英口味。

「那我们很搭^^」

金道英睡前捧着手机，多看了这条意味不明的消息几眼。

一顿饭吃得很安静，金道英中午用饭团应付过去，现在着实很饿。郑在玹吃得不多，更多时候是在看金道英吃，金道英把那目光的直白归类于厨师对客人吃得很香的满足感。

金道英全然忘记自己做出过一声不吭从郑在玹眼前走开这种不礼貌的事，硬要帮郑在玹洗碗作为答谢。郑在玹争不过他，最后是两人挤在窄小的洗碗池边一起收拾。

“麻烦给我一下洗洁精。”

金道英没有抬头，他还在逃避和郑在玹有视线接触。

郑在玹没有把瓶子递给他，而是往手里挤了一泵，抹在同样带着塑胶手套的金道英手心。

对金道英来讲这有点过于亲密，再回想两人今晚做的事情，越想越有些同居情侣的意思。他瞬间耳尖通红，而害羞的表现是突然话多。

“你也用这个牌子的洗洁精啊，挺好用的哈哈。我的洗衣液也是这个牌子，买三瓶洗洁精送了我试用装。”

郑在玹不咸不淡地答“嗯”，金道英又觉得自己自作多情有些过，果然人对喜欢的人的一切所作所为都容易过度解读。

心情一晃，手劲用得大了些，手里的盘子滑进满是水的池子，溅了他和郑在玹一身水。

“对不起对不起！”

金道英摘下一只手套，用袖口擦拭郑在玹身上的水渍，无奈浸入布料的水哪有这么容易擦干。金道英尴尬得只会道歉，被郑在玹抓住了手腕。

完了，太冒犯了。金道英终于敢抬头直视高他几厘米的郑在玹，哪怕表现出一丝丝不耐烦他都可以保证从今往后再不出现在郑在玹眼前。

然而郑在玹只是抬起手，蹭了蹭金道英的脸颊。

“沾到泡沫了。”

不仅没有生气，郑在玹自己都觉得自己说话的声音做出的动作腻得死人。

不出所料，金道英脸上急出的绯红有扩散趋势，支支吾吾好一阵说不出话，最后直接低头擦盘子，连手套都没有戴回去。

顶不住尴尬，金道英没有久留，逃也似的把自己关在郑在玹家门外。

离开时郑在玹向他表示了挽留，而后又说以后想多多了解，让金道英常去做客。金道英哪敢多说，敷衍点头表示同意。

躺在沙发上反省今天都做了些什么出格的事，金道英觉得大事不妙。

他原本只是看porn，到头来发现郑在玹这个人也那么讨人喜欢。

晚饭里的虾仁好像太Q弹了，现在在他身体里乱跳，还擅自带着心脏一起跳，为什么连手机都在跳。

手机？

金道英摸过丢在沙发缝的手机，看见他关注的人新开了直播。

还能是谁，难道是那些濒临倒闭的美术馆。

郑在玹在简介里把各种SNS写得清清楚楚，金道英不能免俗关注了。

直起身子划开手机，郑在玹开直播倒是没做别的，只是聊天而已，胸口弄湿一片的衣服还没有换掉。

“今天不更新。”郑在玹过滤掉露骨的评论，翻找他想回答的问题。

“今天做了什么吗？睡觉吃饭，啊，和可爱的人一起吃了晚饭。”

金道英明天大概又要多喝一杯美式。郑在玹说他可爱。


	3. Chapter 3

郑在玹每天刷新P网站的次数没有一百也有七八十，还是没有等到Bunnyy21的回复。

他当红porn star的身份不配获得同事的回复吗，何况还是他主动打的招呼。

实际上金道英只固定访问两个网址，ChocoJ的个人主页每晚打开一次看看是否有更新，另一个只需点击按钮上传影片，实在无聊透顶才会清除消息列表里的红点。

ChocoJ的私信是不经意看到的，他却始终没有点开的想法。

郑在玹会发些什么给他呢，万一是气急败坏的质问，不就会打破一顿晚饭后金道英心中堆叠更多的好感，那还是不要看了。

邀请金道英去过他家后，郑在玹偶尔会挑时间在通讯软件里跟金道英说上两句，金道英的回复可有可无不咸不淡，没回几句就不见踪影，郑在玹甚至想亲自去金道英家检查网络连接是不是有问题。

喜欢是最说不清道不明的事。

郑在玹可以轻易认知到他喜欢什么东西的哪一点，比如他喜欢Bunnyy21的影片，4k画质的solo porn在整个p网站也找不出第二个上传者。他抱有的好感往往产生在一瞬之间，也滞留在那个瞬间，没有再去深入了解的想法。

把自己藏匿起来，偏又露出一朵小小的尾巴尖的金道英，他却忍不住想抓住他，抱起来，摸摸尾巴再摸摸耳朵。

为了引兔子再出洞，郑在玹在通讯软件里给金道英发去「道英哥不回复我的时候难道是忙着在回别人的消息吗？可是不回复我我会难受的哦」这么一条消息，做作得像女高中生，按下发送他就开始后悔。

金道英看见的时候差点把充电线扯断，用最快的速度敲出：「没有没有」「不是在回复别人」「我不太会说话」「说多了你就会发现我很无趣」。

消息一条一条弹出来，郑在玹喜得像从福袋里拆出来的全是当季新品。拆到最后还发现了断货产品，黑色界面终于出现了换回之前头像的Bunnyy21。

「Bunnyy21：抱歉这么晚才回复。在努力想新内容，谢谢您喜欢。」

郑在玹这才心满意足，点进Bunnyy21的主页把零零散散点过的赞全部取消，又从头到尾赞了个遍。他猜是金道英的消息提醒太多，那像这样密集地出现，至少有一整页都会是「ChocoJ赞了你的影片」，兔子先生总会看见了。

此时金道英正把显示器扭到面向墙壁的方向，浏览电商网站里的成人用品分类。

ChocoJ想看别的，他却除了普通自慰一窍不通，连愚人节更新的丝袜影片都是他的游戏宅同事抽不到游戏里的限定丝袜立绘哀嚎了好几天影响出来的。

他看着网页里闪动的器具广告，一个对他胃口的都挑不出来，比选配色方案还头大。

郑在玹的众多自由内容工作者身份中有餐饮文案创作这一项，为此他隔段时间就要跑到城市的角落探店。

这天请他前往的只是一间很平庸的西餐厅，他却在沙拉上桌时幻想金道英的脸，要是簌簌地吃草就更像兔子了。

一餐结束得毫无波折，找不出令人耳目一新之处，郑在玹离开前就在构思怎么才能把文案写得更方便领工资。

对着空白文档毫无头绪，郑在玹只是习惯性打开各种常用网站又关闭，恰好赶上Bunnyy21头一次没有规律的更新。

不得了，要不是金道英在他家时一举一动都被他收进眼里，他就要怀疑金道英在他家装了监视器，偷听他不知说没说出口的臆想。

熟悉的拍摄角度，不熟悉的内容。今天的Bunnyy21穿着一条最为常见的绀色百褶裙，短得只能恰好遮住下身的性器。

他像是极不习惯，手指捻着裙角，又很快适应，手掌隔着裙子轻抚胯间的突起。

Bunnyy21一向目的明确，简单直接地射精结束。

或许是布料的柔软从未在男装上触摸到过，他久久流连在外，没有直入主题。

这样不痛不痒的撩拨是要分人的，如果是其他人的影片，郑在玹此时就会点叉退出。

但这是金道英，轻如流水的摩擦像是摸在他身上，身体里的血液循环得越来越快。

而等金道英终于掀起湿成一片的裙子，郑在玹只觉得全身血液开始分成两路，用超越人类极限的速度往脑子和下腹冲去。

Bunnyy21生得漂亮的阴茎被一条红绳缠住，看似凌乱又寻得出章法，绳结经由囊袋隐入深处，但也猜得到金道英身后是怎样一副勾人的光景。

被绳圈隔开，金道英偏爱的前端无法被手掌包覆，战栗吐出的腺液顺着红绳纹路缓慢地流，照顾的地方只好改换到阴囊，同样被润泽的指尖绕着打转，中指有意无意伸向会阴。

裤子早就被脱下踢开，郑在玹靠仅剩的自制拿出相机对准自己，模仿着影片里Bunnyy21的动作，折腾自己早就兴奋得收紧的两颗球。

他毫不费力地幻想那是金道英的手，像他本人一样，无比温柔地为他服务着。

Bunnyy21的这支影片是无声的，比起金道英没有发出声音，郑在玹更倾向于相信是他对音频不满意所以直接删除。

金道英的此时的喘息会是什么样，也像同他说话一样害羞简短吗，郑在玹太想知道了。

仅仅是这种程度，仿佛Bunnyy21也觉得达不到阈值，于是他转过身去，看清画面的郑在玹呼吸一滞。

他以为绳子只是简单的顺着臀缝绕了一圈，结果在后穴入口还藏着一粒不小的结，摩擦得本就敏感的穴口和绳子一样红。

即使整根中指沾满了润滑，进入的过程依然困难，郑在玹也随着他的动作放慢自己的手。

多余的润滑被阻隔在穴外，手指倒是终于可以自由进出，Bunnyy21就又回归本色，下下都发狠往里戳。

郑在玹握出的圈在阴茎上运动的速度和他同步，这不是最让郑在玹习惯的频率，快感却比任何时候都来得多来得快。

几乎是同时，郑在玹熟练地用手挡住不让精液四处喷溅，镜头里的Bunnyy21肌肉紧绷又松弛，随后退出画面，只剩黑色背景之上扎眼的一抹白浊。

郑在玹还闭着眼感受余韵，光感突然消失。再睁开眼时，屋子里又停电了。

这次停电是提前通知过的，为了检修最近爱闹别扭的供电设施，完全不近人情地选在晚上十点开始断电八小时，只是郑在玹没有看见。

金道英掐着时间更了新洗了澡，高潮之后睡意也总是迅速来临，可他刚打开电吹风就赶上十点整点，只好顶着一头湿发干坐着。

或许色胆包天的意思是纵欲使人冲动，金道英像是智商也暂停工作，在无聊和敲敲郑在玹的门中选择了后者。

郑在玹开门慢到金道英都快以为之前听到的门响是幻觉，打开门之后用自己堵住门口，完全没有要请金道英进去坐坐的意思。

实在是因为屋里男人都懂的气味没散干净，不然郑在玹怎么会放过主动上门的兔子。

不过闲聊了两句有的没的，话里透着尴尬和疏远。

金道英明显感觉到自己道完晚安之后郑在玹松了口气，讪讪回到自己黑洞洞的家。

这次离开舒适圈是失败的尝试，他认为自己是在自讨没趣。

难道他没看新的影片吗，不过人家的确没必要时时刻刻守着他更新。

是像他说的那样，没有回消息他难过了吗，但是今天他发的每一条消息自己都回复了。

金道英最善于把自己的位置放在合格线往下，理所当然地以为郑在玹对邻居的兴趣已经结束了。

他丝毫不觉得他这极力向后拉拽自己感情的样子完全就是以为洞穴外的枯草堆得越高就越安全的兔子，也不知道这样的兔子洞更惹人注意。


	4. Chapter 4

九十点钟的样子，人们都各自拥抱夜生活，个别独身一人又空虚孤独的就把注意力投向网络。

郑在玹随意找了个晚上的时间把他对着Bunnyy21自慰的影片上传，不出所料又是收获满满。

他特地守着消息列表刷新了许久，没有发现为影片作出特别贡献的兔子先生。

彼时金道英还在整理情绪，只因为他以为郑在玹对自己全无兴趣。

要从喜欢中抽离是件难事，不然不会有那么多走不出感情只好自己走下高楼大厦的人。

他自认不算多愁善感，对自己的深度剖析反省不过是花了冲个凉的时间，如果不加上关水之后又在浴室里呆坐的那几十分钟。

郑在玹长期浅眠，却没被金道英早上出门的动静吵醒，睁开眼又迎接十二小时计时的第二轮。

Bunnyy21还是没对ChocoJ的影片作出反应，金道英也一整天没有回复他的消息。

像郑在玹这样从小享受着别人欣赏的人也是恶劣的，察觉到属于自己的温顺目光离开会不舒服，喜欢自己的人突然作罢甚至扭头喜欢上别人更是讨厌。

恍然大悟一样，郑在玹翻找了最近更新的solo porn，几番比较下来于公于私都认为还是自己更胜一筹。

难道兔子先生会跑去看浑身浮肿肌肉的油腻美国人，或者是和他热度差不多却完全不同类型的那位俄罗斯大熊？

手指也跟着生气，按得鼠标咔咔作响。

兔子越是要逃，他越是追得紧。

直到金道英应该回家的时间，郑在玹也没等到对面的门响。

正在冷哼兔子真是会躲，明显陌生的敲击声传进房间。

有人在敲金道英家的门。

拉开门，看到的是一个比他还高的男人，喊着“金道英”，“道英你在家吗”，活像死缠烂打的前任。

不爽，很不爽。

刚一想用扰民的理由制止那个人，门从里面打开，郑在玹这才后知后觉金道英一整天没有出门。

他穿着睡衣裤，发尾的卷翘像是睡觉压出来的，鼻头红红眼窝也红红，站不太直的样子无论怎么看都写着“我很虚弱”。

沙哑轻飘的声音没藏住意外：“英浩哥？是你一直敲门吗？”

徐英浩抢过话茬：“旷班失联还怪我敲门——你都要晕到地上去了，是不是不舒服？”

话音刚落便伸手覆住金道英的额头，触碰到一片高温之后要推金道英进屋，全程忽视身后那位邻居。

金道英不是没看见郑在玹，想打招呼来的，无奈徐英浩的力气实在没人比得过。眼神还被郑在玹死死抓住不放，人就被送进家里，徐英浩还贴心地帮他带上门。

直觉告诉他郑在玹此时情绪不高，想过一会儿，觉得是被徐英浩打扰到了。

煞有其事地找了体温计出来让金道英叼着，直到读出三十六七之间的数徐英浩才放弃架金道英去医院的念头。

金道英还有些昏沉，大概是发过烧又退了，在他睡得不省人事的时候。

徐英浩环视金道英家里，和他上次来几乎没有变化，典型的单身公寓，连个水壶都没有。

金道英问他为什么会找上门，徐英浩这才想起正事：“你也真是，以前怎么不知道你这么能睡？电话也不接，我朋友只能问到我这来。让你多请几个人温居你也没请，知道你搬家的就只有我了，我不来看看你出什么事怎么办？”

就是为了还徐英浩的人情，金道英去了现在的公司。原本人家请去帮忙的是他，谁知道他甩手不干跑去大洋彼岸追青梅竹马的女朋友。金道英大学几年没少受徐英浩照顾，这才把自己打包卖掉当搬砖美工。

金道英压下翘起的头发未果，不停挠头：“可能最近太累。”

为什么发烧他心知肚明，但为情所困洗了澡也不擦干穿衣服，这可不是成年人做得出来的幼稚举动。

一听就知道是在找借口，徐英浩也不追问，只打趣：“能有多忙啊，为了一幅作业通宵三天的金道英都被压垮了。刚刚外面那是你邻居？看你也没跟人家说过话。”

不仅说过话还去他家吃过饭，是失败暗恋的对象，金道英没打算告诉徐英浩这些，也太丢人了。

徐英浩以为他默认了，搓着下巴在回忆：“但我怎么觉得他这么眼熟？”随即一拍大腿：“啊！我在P网站刷到过他，那个什么什么巧克力？”

不用误会，徐英浩比钢管还直，只是他的女朋友总爱和小姐妹共享男男影片，为此他也苦恼了很久，他的P网站首页会出现ChocoJ也是因为女朋友搜索之后算法为他推送了相关分类里点击最高的几部。不过也只限于模糊的印象，徐英浩对同性没什么记忆的欲望。

金道英无精打采的脊背突然挺直，怕徐英浩说出什么不好的话：“是吗？我和他不太熟。”

保证再也不会失联后送走徐英浩，金道英这才想起来给手机充电，重新与世界连接。看来他昨晚烧得迅速，手机是好好和充电线连在一起，另一头对准的却是插座开关而非插孔。

等过一阵手机才打得开，涌进来的是老板的电话和邮件，还有郑在玹的消息。

一屏显示不完，郑在玹一如既往同他说些小事，像是昨晚写的文档还没保存就停电了，洗衣机里的衣服也泡了一夜之类的。

金道英不知道该怎么回复，这些话太生活，他贫瘠的社交中没有能聊出这些话的对应关系。

正打算退出去装鸵鸟，新消息直接把对话框拉回最底。

「刚刚是哥的男朋友吗？」

金道英熄屏拍拍脸颊，又重新打开，郑在玹发来的话还是安分躺在那里，下面又跟了一句「哥现在还没吃饭吧？要不要来我家一起吃拉面」。

不能怪金道英想太多，就算是别人发来这样的话，也不难往奇怪的地方想。

他还在纳闷郑在玹为什么会以为徐英浩是他男朋友，房门被敲响。

几乎可以确定是郑在玹，金道英却迟迟不敢开门。

外面的郑在玹已经钻了一晚上牛角尖。

他偶然发现一只兔子，这只兔子蹭过他的手心，还吃过了他送出的菜叶，结果告诉他这只兔子有主人，心气异常不顺。

时间被最浓稠的枫糖浆包裹，心跳在寂静的楼道里震耳欲聋，之前小半辈子都过得随性，唯独此时此刻，不开门的金道英滞涩他的呼吸，一举一动都是多余。

细细辨认，好像可以听见木地板被踩过的轻微碎裂，肾上腺素甚至虚构了门锁被手握住的声音。

郑在玹可以大方地承认他喜欢上金道英，和他是不是Bunnyy21没关系，喜欢这么玄的东西，他搞不太懂也不想搞懂。

他手捧自己的心意站在门外，只等金道英开门。


	5. Chapter 5

没说出口的喜欢，人总是听信什么喜欢是藏不住的，认为它梦幻温柔又浪漫，谁也不打扰谁，也不会伤害谁。

金道英在余温未褪的浴室里就想过了，这才是最不靠谱的，感情需要维持在两个人之间，而不是被单方面的意淫占据，毫无责任可言，他尽早脱离，对双方都没有坏处。

于是他没有给郑在玹开门，甚至没有答那个问题，回复了一句「有点不舒服，改天吧」就把手机扔出视线之外，脸埋进沙发里，不知道什么时候又睡了过去。

郑在玹盯着金道英的消息，看了一晚也没看懂他的意思。

文字里读不出的东西，那就当面问。于是带着满眼球血丝和变黑一度的卧蚕，郑在玹赶在金道英出门之前等在了电梯口。

认知里郑在玹早上是不会出门的，金道英看见他着实吓了一跳。赶着去上班，也不顾郑在玹是何意图，金道英抢先开口：“今晚一起吃饭吧?”

有什么话也请留到晚上再说吧。

郑在玹有些冲击，把手里的纸袋递给了金道英。

里面是烤好的吐司，两片只抹黄油两片加了蒜蓉和海盐——因为只一顿饭还摸不准金道英的口味。

他故作大度地给金道英送早餐，是把金道英放在了专家级攻略难度后权衡的结果，大不了像初中追女生那样问候三餐，早晚送行。

这样主动直率的金道英当然出乎了他的意料，反而不知道该怎么回应，郑在玹讷讷点头。

电梯随着叮的一声打开门，郑在玹侧过身让金道英进去之后，久久望着银灰色铁门，直到指示楼层的数字减到一。

一起吃饭的地点，郑在玹默认了是在自己家。

金道英今晚势必有话要说，这种内容大于食物的饭局就应该把当事人聚集在一个小空间，吃着熟悉的饭菜，在充满安全感的环境之下才能顺利剖白自己内心的想法，当然不能去餐厅草草解决。

有了这个重要日程，郑在玹又找到了话聊，一天里把金道英的喜好忌口问了个干净。

金道英还是只抽零散时间回复，不然就这一个话题不至于拖拉这么长时间。而他每次打开和郑在玹的对话框，都忍不住往上翻，翻到他们上次结束的地方。

郑在玹到底是故意不提，还是已经彻底翻篇了，如果是后者，贸然约饭岂不是很让人厌烦。

好像回复不爱吃黄瓜和胡萝卜的人不是自己，金道英仍旧认为自己的所作所为是在打扰郑在玹。

梅季的雨一下就收不住，金道英在早上的纸袋里发现一把折叠伞时，以为是郑在玹不小心错放的，下班走出大楼看见人们又撑起各式各色的雨伞，才记起拿出郑在玹给的那一把。

站在公车角落，拉着扶手之余还要提着滴水的雨伞，一直紧握的伞柄已经变得微热。

没有空闲去看手机，直到下车金道英才看见通知里半小时前那条「你关注的ChocoJ正在直播」。

点开这条自动开始回放，金道英锁掉屏，打算留到晚上再独自欣赏，前提是他能愉快地和郑在玹一起吃晚饭，把要说的话说清，顺利出逃。

金道英没有先回自己家而是直接去找了郑在玹，被穿着睡衣的郑在玹接过手里的伞热情地迎进门，按在餐桌前坐好，好像几天来的两人之间的别扭只是网络数据错乱虚构出的一段记忆。

不合常理的地方当然存在，只是金道英没有注意，比如已经是晚上了，郑在玹摆在桌上的饮品却是两杯加满冰块的咖啡。

如果局促有实体，大概就像玻璃杯外沁出的液滴一样，顺着金道英的额角滑落。

他还在措辞要怎样跟郑在玹坦白，推翻了好几个版本，最简单省事的还是“有些话一定要说，之前我很喜欢你，不过现在没有了，让你觉得很困扰的话我向你道歉”。

餐桌上却依然没有人把话题向这个方向引导，郑在玹不停在说些有的没的，像极了他在通讯软件里没话找话的样子，跟金道英讲下午有人彻底检修过公寓的电力系统了，天气就要热起来了再这样断电可不行，他找到一部西班牙电影问金道英要不要一起看。

“我也一直想看那部。”

金道英快要埋进碗里的头终于抬了起来，对电影极有兴趣而亮着光的眼睛和快速咀嚼的样子放在一起像极了小动物。

郑在玹盛好一碗汤放在金道英手边，好心提议道：“不如今晚就在我家一起看。”

金道英终于得偿所愿要看这部片子，把今晚的正事忘得干净。

然而郑在玹家里同样没有电视，金道英看着眼前虽然不小但完全比不上自家宽荧幕投影的电脑荧屏，想不通吃饭时一口答应的自己是何必。

郑在玹把椅子让给金道英，自己去搬来餐椅坐在旁边。为了一起看电影两个人凑得有些近，随着电影开始后的阵阵雷声，互相连呼吸也听得一清二楚。

金道英从坐上这把椅子开始不自在，倒不是工学椅不舒适，只是这里是除了床和沙发，在ChocoJ的影片里出镜率最高的场景。

身边就是如假包换的ChocoJ，甚至连坐姿也同在这里拍摄的影片一样，两腿微微张开，在胸前抱臂，轻咬着下唇，眼神被垂下的发丝遮住三分。

微弱的光亮映着郑在玹的脸，金道英缩在椅子最靠外的一边，生怕郑在玹感觉到自己因为糟糕想法忽然的僵硬。

而为了全神贯注掩盖自己的不受控制勃起的下身，直到电影里的对白结束一段，金道英才反应过来：“播的这个版本没有字幕吗？”

郑在玹也像是突然回过神，暂停播放开始找外挂字幕。

安静的房间里突然响起一阵铃声，金道英忙捂住口袋，先关掉铃声再接通电话。

是公司同事打来的，跟他抱怨白天交的方案临时要改，让他明天早点去上班。

已经是习以为常的事，金道英答应之后就挂断电话，然而解锁的手机自己跳转到锁屏之前的进程，ChocoJ的声音从扬声器里传出来。

“……今天是想和大家聊聊关于谈恋爱的事。”

被电子设备收录的声音总是和人自己听到的不一样，郑在玹起初还没反应过来，只是准备晚餐之前说过的话现在还没忘记。

他顿住手指的动作，转头时的惊讶不知真假：“哥看我的直播，还是回放？”

ChocoJ并不是郑在玹唯一的帐号，但不妨碍他把个人资料填得无比完整，很轻松就能找到。

金道英正想用这个理由狡辩，手机就被郑在玹夺过。

“和网络里的我比起来，真的活的我不就在你身边吗？”

一句话掐断了金道英大脑连通的电源，而始作俑者不但没有停止，势必要让已经故障的线路冒出火花。

“这么关心我，难道道英哥喜欢我吗？”

为了看电影，房间里的所有灯都已经关掉了。

郑在玹话音刚落，作为唯一光源的电脑荧屏也熄灭了——这次倒不是因为线路不稳了，而是郑在玹转手关掉了电源。

金道英的双眼还没有适应突如其来的黑暗，视线里什么都无法捕捉，嘴唇上却有轻柔的触感一闪而过，继而是耳边抱着温热的呼吸传来的话语。

“说对了吗，我的兔子先生。” 


	6. Chapter 6

点水一样的亲吻，什么也没有留下，却剥夺了金道英全部的思考能力和反应能力，只能任由郑在玹不见他有反应，又一次吻了过来。

爱情小说里的男女主人公感情出现什么问题亲一亲就没有了，对于他和郑在玹并不适用——从性别开始就不对。

事实是很不公平的。这是单方面的侵略，郑在玹不知从何时起，一步一步接近他的领地，在他毫无防备的日子里窥视到了他的所有，从里到外，一丁点隐私也没有留下。

他一定已经知道了自己是Bunnyy21，那个自拍porn上传，还要盗用别人信息的人。而被迫曝光的自己现在正容忍着郑在玹的唇舌流连在他口中，每一次翻动都真实地挑拨着他可耻的性欲。

这样不平等的委屈快要在心里撑到爆开，金道英按捺情绪的唯一办法就是赶快回到自己的家把自己锁得严严实实，但即使郑在玹只是用最小的力气在牵着他的手腕，他也无力挣脱。

感觉上是把人亲软了，郑在玹刚要深情表白一番，发现金道英的眼下是清晰的泪痕。

金道英这时候也没改掉一着急就话多的毛病，声音都开始抽噎颤抖了，还在跟郑在玹解释：“不是我想哭，我真的很少哭的……我，我小时候出过车祸，那时候都没哭，怎么了这是，我怎么还是好想哭……”

金道英任凭眼泪一滴接一滴的落，无意或者无力去擦，而郑在玹完全慌了阵脚，松开想要握住金道英的手，替他擦也不是不擦也不是。

时间再一次在两人之间滞缓，金道英哭得很安静，只有压抑之后的呼吸伴着房间里电流通过的声音。

终于收起眼泪，金道英才并用两只手背抹了抹脸颊。

“我想我还是回去。”

郑在玹的家就像猎人的林中小屋，温馨宜人的外表下全是冒着寒光的武器，且都用尖刃对准他。

这并不是郑在玹的本意。好不容易哄进家门的兔子，无论他的目的单不单纯，都没有随便放人再溜一次的道理。

他大可自以为是地把金道英哭看做为突如其来的爱意喜极而泣，但金道英脸颊没擦干净的泪，才是一把真正的玻璃碎，扎在他捧出的心上每个角落。

进退两难的手，最后停在了金道英发顶，只敢轻轻揉一下。

“可以告诉我为什么哭吗？”

郑在玹发誓自己从没用过这样的语气说话，金道英现在仿佛是阵雨前漂浮着的云团，去触碰也只能得到一手水雾，只敢静静等他消散——但他又是万万不愿意这样做的。

翻涌的情绪里怒意渐渐占了上风。

郑在玹怎么好意思问他为什么生气，像是完全不觉得揭开他人的自卫伪装是件过分的事。

金道英摇了摇头，丢下状况外的郑在玹，单方面结束了这个夜晚，临走时关门的动作轻之又轻。

短暂的停歇了几个小时，没下完的雨又重新积聚起来落了地。

闷热总算是有所改善，金道英回家开窗透气，闷在心里的东西却是雨夜的风也没办法带走的。

直到这时候金道英才后知后觉害羞起来，郑在玹吻了他，两次。为什么不早点呢，哪怕就早上几天，在他还满心喜欢着郑在玹的时候。

如今的郑在玹并不令他厌烦，只是已经被他划出安全区，而安全区以外的所有都被他归类到危险品一列。

是啊，郑在玹多危险，无处不在潜藏在他的生活，连感情也要全部掀开来给他看。金道英不喜欢这样。

打开手机，界面里仍旧是那令人难堪的直播回放。

现在的金道英定是没有心情再去看和郑在玹有关的一切的，只是从扬声器里播出来，低沉的声音被电磁处理得抓耳又磨人，金道英就把它放在一边，不想看却舍不得关。

“最近有了谈恋爱的想法。人选吗？是我的邻居。不不不，他是男性。我不觉得奇怪，无论如何他都在吸引我，这是事实。

我也不知道该怎么去界定，我对他的感情属与哪一类，又是从何而来。他不跟我说话我就会开始想他，想得难受，开始像个变态一样隔着门偷听他的动向。

我就知道你们会想到其他地方去，是啦，我的确也把他当作性幻想的对象，这难道不是很正常的事吗。Show him my videos?唔……以后再说吧，现在连我的心意都没告诉他。

不过我真的等不及了，我好想抱抱他，他很瘦，看起来可怜兮兮的，我想抱紧他不松手。”

听到这里金道英腹诽，你才可怜兮兮。向下扣住的手机还是被他翻了过来，画面里的郑在玹穿着他常穿那套睡衣，坐在他刚刚才离开那张工学椅上，神情是不曾见过的认真，和porn里的ChocoJ完全不一样，和真实的郑在玹比好像又太认真，少了点……温柔？

金道英吓了自己一大跳，毕竟在这之前他对郑在玹的行为难免有暗恋滤镜下的过度解读，现在郑在玹用身体力行告诉他，那些解读都是真的。

吃草吃久了的人，你突然把肉放在他眼前，他也只会以为那是素食代餐。

真正想吃肉的说不定是郑在玹，反正他也一定看过Bunnyy21，要是把他当成网络性工作者那才是无妄之灾。

直播里的郑在玹念起了评论，不用想也知道他过滤了多少有害信息。

金道英的担心纯属多余。

郑在玹很奇怪，放在P网站的SNS里找不到丝毫色情相关的内容，人们只会知道这是个热衷于分享小布尔乔亚生活的人，现在解决起别人的情感问题也说得头头是道，好像他自己的问题随手就能轻松解决。

问题的另一位当事人根据快要走到头的进度条推测后面没剩多少的内容也都无关紧要，在自己家里用自己的手机，却像做贼一样环顾了四周，才小心翼翼把滑块拉到最前，又听了一次郑在玹原本应该说给他听的表白。

又是什么都没想通的一夜过去，郑在玹的黑眼圈快要拖到法令纹了。

原本就很晚才睡，向来睡眠质量极好的他还做了整晚的梦，梦里的金道英摇着一对兔子耳朵，要把他和胡萝卜一起粉碎扔进垃圾桶里倒掉，害他四五点就惊醒。之后又昏昏沉沉睡去，，错过了继续给金道英送早餐。

表白不接受只顾着逃的，郑在玹只见过金道英这一个。

他有那么可怕吗，还是说金道英甚至是排斥同性恋？郑在玹一边给自己打强心剂，这毕竟是最高难度，肯定是要慢慢来的，一边重复质问自己，金道英到底值不值得被放在这种难度，不顾一切地去追求。

最初的理由自然也是色相，连他噩梦里的金道英都只穿着破布似的情趣内衣，但难以解释的心脏颤动又怎么能用视听冲击出的头脑一热去搪塞。

着实苦闷到头，郑在玹一天的餐食只用一顿前晚没处理的剩饭剩菜加上泡菜一拌了之。

为了安稳睡一觉拆了新的香薰蜡烛，然而白天即使拉着遮光窗帘闻着橙花的气味还是难以入睡。

不得不说现在的日化厂家都是怪物，金道英身上好闻的淡香和香薰有几分相似，但那只是他的试用装洗衣液的味道。

把自己封闭在无光环境之下，天黑下去和他也没什么关系。

等到隐约听见敲门声，郑在玹才猛然觉察饿过一天的胃有了不适。

拖着身子去开门，郑在玹看见抱着一个大口袋，一如既往穿着oversize戴着眼镜的金道英还没反应过来。

同事一改往日混吃等死的样子，积极得金道英以为他们被主板烧了脑子，原本以为要花上好几天重做的设计没到下班时间就彻底解决了，金道英难得在下班时间准时离开公司，顺道去了趟超市。

原本打算煮个酱汤就好，六七点钟的超市不像加过晚班的时间只剩一片狼藉，金道英挑过蔬菜又去看看肉类，发现水产也还算新鲜，最终是买了自己绝对吃不完的一大袋子。

好不容易买得到新鲜菜的日子难道要因为买太多要把菜扔掉，金道英提着口袋站在楼道，虎口被形变的塑料勒得发红，也没反省出想去找郑在玹来家里吃饭的自己是为什么突然这么大胆。

唯一的可能是被郑在玹铺天盖地砸来的示好撞昏了头。

“要一起吃饭吗，我买太多菜了。”

这次换郑在玹坐在客厅，看着厨房里的金道英忙里忙外。

哪怕厨艺再好，有人为你做饭那种被爱的感觉是什么都无法替代的。郑在玹不敢确认为他做饭的金道英是不是怀着感情，但五感浸没在这样的环境下，接收到的哪怕是错觉，也值得让他想再靠近一点。

他也的确这样做了，在金道英用汤勺试味道的时候，蹑手蹑脚走到他身后，在金道英还没问出喜欢吃甜一点还是咸一点之前，环住了他的腰。稍稍低头把脸埋进颈窝，隔着薄薄一层皮肤感觉到血管不断起搏，一瞬间仿佛互相拥有。

“……要再加一勺糖吗？”

金道英僵着脖子不敢扭头，只能盯着翻滚的红褐色汤汁。

“是你做的，不用放糖也很甜。”

郑在玹托着金道英的手肘，让汤勺回到锅边躺好。腻牙的胡话已经说出口了，他深吸一口气，接着说：“而且这种甜有依赖性，戒断反应很伤身体。所以——”

又一次深呼吸，金道英忍耐不住想缩起脖子，碰到郑在玹的头发又乖乖定住。

“——和我在一起好不好？”

汤里撒了少许的胡椒，同徐徐升出的热气一起，蒸热了金道英的双眼。


	7. Chapter 7

金道英把答应郑在玹的告白归结于头脑发热，不过不是一时的，而像是气温一样忽冷忽热没个准头，最后总算是成功入夏。

他甚至感觉到环抱着他的郑在玹手臂都在发抖，当然他自己的状态也好不到哪去。确定交往后共进的第一顿晚餐，主厨和食客把不是放多了盐就是放多了辣椒粉的菜吃了个精光，饭后才接连猛灌冰水。早些时候是没有发觉的，新晋情侣只知道偷偷打量自己的恋人，连吃饭都心不在焉。

感情无论如何总归是一个人的事，但若是成为羁绊着双方的爱恋，就不能一味按照自己的意愿行事了，这也是金道英此前长久不愿面对郑在玹的理由。

迟来的敞开心扉之后，金道英恍惚得就像长久陷入一个凌晨的梦。先是从梦中醒来，天色告诉他还能睡不长不短的一觉，于是他又再度返回的，那样五感清晰、让他头重脚轻的梦。

愚人节的玩笑最后开到了自己头上去。金道英这样自言自语，被郑在玹听去，换来快要把身体揉碎那样一个拥抱。

这次吃过饭没有人急着洗碗了，金道英被郑在玹抱着在房间里晃来晃去，灯下的影子合跳出一支无声的舞。郑在玹喜欢的那些日用品香气金道英身上都有，现在那从头到脚都属于他了的姿态更让他心软。小男孩得到了憧憬的玩具，他得到了金道英。

还是郑在玹提起那部一直没能看完的电影，两个人终于不再傻傻地黏在一起。

只是电影内容是什么也同样变得不重要了，金道英从头至尾都集中在一旁的郑在玹身上，两人靠在一起，好像连呼吸都是共用的。

连片尾字幕都心不在焉地看完了，郑在玹握着金道英的手，带着他一起伸了个懒腰，活动久坐近两个小时的背脊。

“想回家了吗？”郑在玹问金道英。

这就结束了吗？金道英把惊讶写在脸上，郑在玹终于可以名正言顺地戳戳他柔软的脸颊：“已经很晚了。”

时间的确不早了，但对于成年人来说，也并不是必须乖乖上床睡觉的时间。

郑在玹把交握的手抬进金道英的视线：“我没有在赶你走，但我想你可能更适合慢慢适应的恋爱。”

“我们以后还有很多个晚上。”

于是金道英就恍惚着被送进自己的家门，关门的是郑在玹，临走前留下印在额前的一个吻，和一句“明天早上也记得来找我吃早餐”。

只是一天没有回来过，金道英站在玄关想，他自己的家好像有点冷清。

第二天清醒过来就听见窗外的雨声，但只是些微夸张的雨势无法阻挡上班族。金道英洗漱之后，特地找出一件新买的衬衫，剪下吊牌之后套在身上。

衬衫是郑在玹搬来之后买的，现在看来，连衬衫都写着“我是郑在玹会喜欢的款式”。

金道英像往常一样准备完毕，走出自己的家门之后，敲了敲对面的门。

伴着急促的拖鞋嗒嗒声，郑在玹的脸很快出现在金道英眼前，穿着一贯的家居服，用常见的发箍把刘海全都梳了上去，鬓角的头发还被水珠粘在一起，笑盈盈跟金道英说早。

金道英以为会像之前那样，郑在玹又递给他装在纸袋里的早餐，里面说不定又有一把伞，而郑在玹的意思明显是让金道英进门。

刚穿好的鞋又换成了拖鞋，金道英的脚比郑在玹的小，穿他的会稍大一点。

郑在玹把金道英送到餐桌前坐好，桌上是几碟小菜，而后郑在玹盛来两碗刚焖好的饭。

以前和父母住在一起的时候的确早餐是吃饭比较多，而独居之后变成了去面包店或便利店解决，金道英还没有和郑在玹提过这些。

“喜欢西式的话明天就换回来。”郑在玹挖了一勺白饭，又在上面铺满紫菜碎，伸到金道英嘴边，“想让你都试一试。”

“我都可以的。”金道英没有顺从的张开嘴，而是从郑在玹手中接过勺柄，吃之前对郑在玹说了谢谢。

“不要因为觉得麻烦就把自己藏起来，”郑在玹把自己的饭和汤拌在一起，“我们是在谈恋爱，我想为你做这些。我们早就该坐在一起吃早餐了不是吗？”

金道英咀嚼的动作停顿了一下，回忆起了面包店的相遇，连同还有他忘记及时处理的那袋垃圾，噎到一下。

说不定郑在玹眼里的他是个性癖奇异的放荡男人，说要和他谈恋爱也不过是猎奇心作祟，这样的想法迫使金道英快速结束了早餐，中途拿起手机看了好几次时间，装作很急。

十小时之内第二次走出郑在玹家，金道英在玄关被郑在玹叫住：“嘴角有东西。”

金道英倒是没想起为什么郑在玹只看背影就会看清他的脸，之后就被郑在玹转了过去，接了属于恋人间的吻，互相尝到了早餐的味道。

这下金道英的嘴角的确有东西了，郑在玹帮他拭过溢出的一点晶晶亮亮，无比认真地同他说：“早点回家来叫我，我爱你。”然后又用臂弯把脸藏起来，“这也太难为情了。”

同样觉得难为情的金道英轻轻嗯了一声，总算赶去上班了，下楼时才发现上次郑在玹给他的伞被他用塑料袋装好，乖乖躺在包里。

金道英离开之后，郑在玹的脸还是很红，倒不是他的敏感皮肤平时发红的样子，真的就是在害羞。

为了和小兔子谈恋爱装纯情，为什么人就好像真的变纯情了？他和金道英不都是P网站出身吗？

但也不能否认，只亲亲嘴、说些黏糊的话、一起吃早餐的恋爱，似乎也会让人分泌同样多的多巴胺。

郑在玹的愉悦有一部分来自看上去是最高难度实际上轻而易举就被他攻破的金道英，绝大部分来自现在和他是恋爱关系的金道英，还有一些来自即使已经是男朋友，也对他有着太多好奇的金道英。

像是为什么会在P网站上传影片、对ChocoJ有什么想法、是不是真的喜欢百褶裙和丝袜，或是喜不喜欢自己的工作、喜不喜欢现在这样一到夜晚回归分居、更喜欢ChocoJ还是郑在玹。

提出疑问的郑在玹自己都笑了，他觉得自己很像问孩子更喜欢爸爸还是妈妈的坏家长。再说他和P网站中的自己差别并不算太大。

但金道英就不是了，Porn里的金道英懂得如何玩弄自己和他人的欲望，而刚刚被他吻过的金道英无论怎么看都是被人玩弄的类型，当然玩弄的人只允许有他一个。

男人的早晨通常会迎接的生理现象今天来得迟了点，郑在玹有些气，为什么是在金道英都已经离开的现在，但也气得不认真，他没有耽误金道英上班的念头。

于是郑在玹点开了Bunnyy21的主页，随意翻到一支影片，独自解决。要谈清水恋爱的也是他，看着金道英在影片中裸露的后背和臀尖硬到快要炸掉的也是他，今天的ChocoJ是75%黑巧克力。

肖想和金道英做爱的确让他快感倍增，他现在甚至知道金道英肩窝的气味，知道金道英的皮肤温热又柔软，但他依然不知道真正和他做爱的金道英会是什么样。他在快要抑制不住的冲动中草草射精，擦干净手才去碰鼠标，关掉了Bunnyy21同样已经结束动作的窗口。

接下来的一天里，郑在玹偶尔敲两下键盘，绝大部分时间是抱着手机回复金道英，和等待金道英回复，活像在家无所事事的全职太太，连带着以往认真工作的金道英一起摸鱼。

还不到一天，郑在玹就担任起了完美男友，金道英想过可能他就是运气好，心里却也依然存留着郑在玹也许不怀好意的想法。

只是在软件和胡思乱想以外抽空回复了几条郑在玹成堆的消息，金道英大胆推翻了自己的念头。

如果只是想玩玩，郑在玹未免也对他也……太上心了吧。

侥幸就这样赢过了小心翼翼。


	8. Chapter 8

当晚郑在玹做了原本可能要在一周甚至十几天后对金道英做的事，然而做到一半就被迫中止了。

他家里剩下水性润滑，而金道英只有在需要拍摄的当天才会去买小盒装——solo porn上传者们摸遍全身也找不出一只保险套。

起初两个人只是坐在一起聊天，郑在玹听金道英汇报工作一样说着午餐和因为加班而在便利店解决的晚餐吃了什么，点评了几句当季限定的便当。很普通的对话，然而郑在玹的手总是放在金道英的大腿上摩挲，金道英没有阻止，又控制不住的说话越发吞吐，之后郑在玹就侧身压在了金道英身上。

金道英再一次体验到了令他手足无措的亲吻。郑在玹探了舌头进来，几乎没有力度，放任它在金道英的口腔中流动，翻起接连的波浪。如果不是郑在玹主动停下，这个漫长的吻真的会让金道英生出正被溺在水中的错觉。

郑在玹本打算做到金道英喊停那一步为止，但金道英一直和他保持着心照不宣的沉默，交缠在两人之间的气息倒是越发心急，郑在玹耳边一直有声音在微不可寻地蛊惑：现在是拆礼物的时候。

金道英已经快被郑在玹揉进沙发里，手腕被他轻轻握住，眼神有些湿意，无论怎么看都是一副任人宰割的乖巧模样。郑在玹自己也有些喘，哈出的热气落至金道英的锁骨，平直的线条过于白净，他并不多想就用犬齿咬住厮磨，和示爱的小狗如出一辙。

金道英并没有觉得痛，郑在玹的嘴唇随着轻咬的动作擦碰过他的皮肤，留下微凉的痕迹，反而让他的身体变得更烫了。不同部位的皮肤相遇时触感很奇妙，用较之更粗糙一点的地方去感受，才会知道到郑在玹的嘴唇是接吻时难以体会出的柔软。

室内只穿单衣也不会冷，金道英之前就把外套脱在了玄关。解开衬衫纽扣花费了不少时间，郑在玹原本顺势就能咬开，但衬衫的扣眼也是崭新的，和牙齿交战到其下衣料都濡湿一片也丝毫没有要和纽扣脱离开的意思。郑在玹只好把手肘支在金道英两侧撑起身体，开始使用能够胜任精细工作的双手。

金道英还是那副任君采撷的样子，好像学到新的难懂知识一样迷茫，郑在玹为了教会他双向取悦，在半拉半扯脱掉金道英的衣服之后牵着他的手放在了自己腰上。

“想不想摸摸你的巧克力？”郑在玹伏在金道英耳边问，潮湿的气流再次润泽了荡起波浪的草地。

乖学生金道英听话地把手滑向了郑在玹的腹肌，手指陷在肌肉间的沟壑中，指尖是凉的手心又是热的。郑在玹不像大多数亚洲人腹部会有大片延伸向上的毛发，他有名副其实的白巧克力，如果他自慰时不用手挡着任由精液射上去，融化巧克力的温度也足以融化金道英。

而郑在玹在金道英验收巧克力时含住了他的乳尖。剥开衣服时郑在玹就感觉到自己又硬了些，金道英的纤细他之前已经见过无数次，但距离这样近、近到能看见因为他的呼吸靠近而急剧紧张起来的毛孔，还是有点太超过了。含的时候舌尖也一起在使坏，蜜豆似的口感好像真的可以尝到甜。郑在玹揉捻着受到短暂冷落的另一边，把肉粒夹在两指之间再迎上拇指，共同努力之下终于诱出了金道英的轻呼。

一个共同点是连金道英自己可能都没有发现的——他和郑在玹都是擅长遵从欲望的人，只是他同样擅长掩饰，在不停游说自己的过程中放任欲望流走大半。现在面对完全掌握他的郑在玹，他是完全找不到理由去掩饰什么的，所以他和在自己的安全区域、和在拍摄中一样，快意无法忍耐，就自然而然发出了声音。好像塞壬的歌声，除去氤氲的海雾，清晰地穿透水手的头皮，害得漫无终点的航船张起最大的帆。

然而裤子脱到一半，事情就变成之前说过那样了，两个人都喘着粗气，你看我我看你，最后郑在玹倒在金道英身上，给了他一个和体重相当的拥抱。

还好没做到最后，一定要等到金道英准备好才行，郑在玹躲在金道英的颈窝里笑，又去啄吻他早就红到发热的耳朵。

金道英不是感觉不到抵在他小腹的硬度，他像做了什么错事，把头往旁边别了别，用专属这样近距离的音量问郑在玹：“没有套不能做吗？我很干净的。”

干净也有很多意味，郑在玹想到了最令他难受的那一个，猛然又撑起身子，“我当然知道你很干净！”金道英被他的过度反应吓到噤声，他只好原原本本解释给金道英。

“我对你没有任何偏见，一点都没有，非要说有的话也是无论你做什么我都觉得非常喜欢。”

“我也会害怕，道英哥，我怕你认为我是随便的人、只惦记着你身体的人，所以我也会隐瞒一些不想让你知道的事，比如上次我看着你的影片解决之后没有让你进到我家。之后也是，你有没有发现我整理了房间，现在绝对比你第一次来要整洁很多，因为我发现你把家里整理得那么好。”

金道英看着郑在玹的眼睛，回想起了让他自己以为被讨厌的那一晚的经历，瞪得圆圆的双眼忽然又笑了。

“原来是这样。”

正在严肃发言的郑在玹猛地被打断，有些摸不着头脑，等着金道英的下文，金道英却不打算往下说了。郑在玹只好使用一些充当吐真剂的手段。

“唔！别……”

原本已经收回的手，现在又偷跑进了金道英的内裤里，借助织物的弹力紧贴包裹住他依然半勃的阴茎。郑在玹徐徐按压着敏感的头部，示意金道英一定要说清原来是哪样。

被偷袭的一瞬间金道英咬住了自己内里的唇肉，再咬下去会破也说不一定。郑在玹的手困在那样狭小的空间，无法做出更大动作的同时也让金道英知道他只能依赖这丁点微不足道的快感。隔靴搔痒不过如此，细微却又切实存在的刺激令他无意识地扭动胯部，主动去蹭郑在玹的手心，最后还是认输，告诉了郑在玹他的丢脸心碎瞬间。

原来大家都很笨，金道英想着郑在玹要是笑话他，他就以眼还眼骚扰回去，反正郑在玹也还陪他一起硬着，好在郑在玹没有。

他完全拉下了金道英的牛仔裤，从上至下摸了一把完全暴露在空气中的阴茎，退后到比较适合的位置，张嘴含了进去。

这样的差别待遇让还没走出羞愤的金道英措手不及，大张着嘴吸进一口气之后就不敢再呼气。

郑在玹起初只含住了顶端，舌头细致入微地把肉头舔了个遍，之后便越进越深，直直堵塞在他的喉头。还剩下一些的确没办法吞下，他只好用手打着圈按揉，顺便也照顾了之下紧张的囊袋。等到他的口腔适应了金道英的大小，能够顺利吐出再吞进，金道英也可以顺畅呼吸了，伴随着他的每次动作低低地喘。十指穿进郑在玹的发间，制止的原意早就不见踪影，变成微微按着他的头控制动作。实在难以吞咽的唾液混杂着腺液逃出，郑在玹又卖力去舔，没有放弃任何一滴。

为金道英口交是只属于郑在玹的轻松工作，他不知道金道英甚至只是看完一支ChocoJ的自慰影片都能射。腥甜的体液绽放在他嘴里，金道英在释放瞬间抓住了他的头发，他也不觉得痛，吞下精液之后马上重新和金道英面对面，好欣赏他最美的画。

金道英高潮之后的眼中只有他。


	9. Chapter 9

胡闹了一番，两个人都是一身汗，郑在玹再是能说会道，现下也找不出理由让金道英主动乖乖回家。

起码得留金道英洗个澡。

就算用纸巾擦过了，残余的精液干涸之后变成贴在皮肤上的硬块，感觉还是很糟。金道英看向郑在玹的意思原本是想问问有没有湿毛巾，结果被人送进了浴室。

用别人的浴室这事算得上暧昧，每块瓷砖都会知道刚刚发生了什么。郑在玹家的浴室以黑灰为主，金道英冲着温水，忽地又回想起了在自家浴室独自苦恼的丢人时刻。如果存在时空穿梭的方法，金道英目前最想做的一定是回到氤氲着水汽的浴室，告诉蹲在花洒下那个金道英别急着跑。

嗅觉给人带来的心情是微妙的，和郑在玹交换场地时，刚冲过澡、穿着郑在玹睡衣的金道英被短暂地抱住，萦绕在他和郑在玹之间的是同样的沐浴香，总是按价格决定购买日用品的金道英头一次生出了以后要和郑在玹买同一香型的想法。

“去床上坐吧，沙发我等下清理。”郑在玹大概是患上了金道英饥渴症，忍不住再摸了摸金道英的头，之后才进浴室。

“我也可以打扫啊。”金道英转头说，郑在玹正在关门，没有听见他的话。

之前还揉成了团、随处乱扔的纸巾已经不见了踪影，沙发上唯一能看出他和郑在玹一起打过手枪的证据只有从他的小腹滑落、洇在沙发上的精液斑点。这可不好处理，金道英想去厨房弄点水来，又怕郑在玹那边的水会变烫变小。他只好把沙发先放一边，走进郑在玹的卧室。

同样是没有亲自来过，却不能更熟悉的房间。郑在玹的体温比金道英稍高一点，就连他家好像也更热一些，否则怎么解释金道英脸上的温度一直降不下去。

金道英放轻动作坐在了郑在玹的床上，也不知道该做些什么，只好盯着自己的脚尖看。

水声停了下来，用最快速度冲澡擦干冲出浴室的郑在玹进到房间，见到的就是乖顺地坐在他的床上，专心致志翘着脚趾的金道英。

好可爱，郑在玹没有意识到自己把心声说了出来，迎着金道英看向他的目光把金道英扑进了床里。

睡衣借给了金道英，郑在玹出来的时候没有穿衣服，只拿浴巾把下半身围了起来。乳尖只隔着单层薄布磨蹭在一起，金道英还在感觉双倍心跳，双手手指就被分开扣住。

和金道英接吻好像无论如何都不会厌倦，郑在玹含住金道英的下唇，舌尖时不时扫过，额前垂下的头发擦过金道英的睫毛。突然又担心自己会压坏金道英，郑在玹翻身侧躺在金道英身边，交握的手松开一对，另一对反而握得更紧。

静得连时间游走的声音都听得清清楚楚，金道英和郑在玹都在等待问出可不可以继续刚刚的事的机会，金道英留在外面的手机突然响起。匆匆跑出去拿手机，金道英对坐起来目送他出去的郑在玹感到一丝抱歉。

“道英啊，你在家吗？”

是徐英浩打来的电话，金道英觉得现在这样也不叫不在，就回答他：“在，刚刚洗了澡准备睡觉了。”

“在家为什么不给我开门？哦你在洗澡啊，那现在快来给我开门吧，我带了猪蹄，周末为什么要早睡？”

拎着塑料袋、一手拿着电话的徐英浩等了好一阵，等到了从对门走出来、穿着不合身睡衣的金道英，身后还跟着只围了浴巾的裸男邻居，手里的猪蹄和下巴同时下落。

食物摆满了金道英家的小餐桌，绿色酒瓶整齐码放在一边。徐英浩又闷下一杯，说话的声音都大了不少。

“所以你们现在是在交往？好啊金道英你居然喜欢男人，哥我怎么能不知道？”

计划中的夜宵变成了徐英浩的质问大会，金道英除了点头不知道该说些什么，还好跟他一起来（已经倒回去穿好衣服）的郑在玹不停倒酒给徐英浩，两个人没有间断地喝了十几轮，气氛终于没有见面时那么尴尬。

“唉不过你终于谈恋爱也是好事，不像我，”徐英浩这才想起他请夜宵的原因，突然抱住金道英开始哭，“哥又失恋了啊！”

郑在玹在一旁看着个头将近一米九的男人挂在金道英身上哭成一团，眼神往下暗了暗，金道英连忙用嘴型解释，徐英浩喝了酒一直这样。

那也不行，郑在玹把凳子挪到两人中间，揽过徐英浩，让他靠在自己身上哭，还宣示主权一样抓过金道英的手握住。徐英浩愣了愣，也不见外。哭笑不得就是用来形容现在的郑在玹的。

徐英浩哭诉了好一阵，像是终于说干了嗓子，想要再来一杯酒时，发现几个瓶子已经空了。郑在玹说不介意的话他家里还有些啤酒，徐英浩大手一挥让他快去拿，郑在玹走了两步听见徐英浩说不愧是他的弟妹，眉心又跳了跳。

郑在玹一走，徐英浩突然又变回严肃的正常模样，看着喝酒上脸的红扑扑金道英。

“你们刚刚是准备要做？”

金道英点头，又猛摇头。

“那你们做过没？”

金道英这下可以诚实摇头了，原本没太醉这下倒是摇得有点晕。

“要保护好自己啊你这小子。”徐英浩故意恶狠狠地说，“我记得那家伙是在P网站上传影片的人吧，你可不要被他哄骗就一起去拍些有的没的。”

金道英不想赞同他的话，郑在玹连做爱都不着急，再说那些有的没的他自己也拍了不少。但他再是不擅长社交，也能听出徐英浩警告的话里对他的担心。

“知道了，谢谢哥。”金道英想敬徐英浩一杯，想起来酒还在郑在玹家，只好包了块肉放上满满的米饭塞进徐英浩嘴里。

以前没有今后也不会再有的投食被抱着啤酒进来的郑在玹撞见，哐当当把罐子扔下就逮住金道英的后颈亲了上去。只是嘴唇相碰，郑在玹却用了十成力摩擦，分开时两个人的嘴唇都红得要命，郑在玹还要挑衅徐英浩一个白眼。

接下来两个人又不要命似的喝在一起，金道英现在才反应过来，郑在玹的意思该不会是让徐英浩快点喝完走人。他看向郑在玹，发现郑在玹也正看着他，嘴里的萝卜泡菜好像有点酸。

不仅快速完成了灌醉徐英浩的任务，还扶着他下楼把他送上了出租，叮嘱开车的小哥送他到家多付了一倍车费，郑在玹回到金道英家时金道英已经整理好了残局坐着等他，酒味和饭菜香还存留在房间里。

和金道英眼神相对，郑在玹摸了摸鼻尖，问金道英：“哥会不会觉得我很幼稚啊。”

毕竟幼稚两个字从小就伴随着他，与之相比稍显温柔的形容是天真浪漫。

郑在玹的人生是幸运的，富裕的家庭，开明的父母，优秀的头脑，这些他都拥有了，行事难免理所当然。照理说这样的人也是幸福的，但郑在玹的幸福阈值好像比别人更高一些，让他满足容易，让他感到幸福却不是简单的事。

他诚实地向父母坦白了这不像话的空虚想法，依然得到的父母的温柔答复，能幸福的话，想做什么就去做吧。

于是郑在玹搬来这里，脱离以往的人际关系，过着别人眼中毫无意义的、独自寻找幸福的生活。

如果把这些告诉金道英，说不定会得到金道英“缺少社会毒打”的评价，但借着酒劲，郑在玹还是说了出来。

视线里的金道英变得模糊，而后又清晰起来，金道英走到他的面前，把手放在他的胸前。

“和我恋爱能让这里感到幸福吗？”

金道英又把郑在玹的手用同样的姿势放在自己心口。

“至少我感觉到了。”

金道英的笑让郑在玹想到了盛夏的乌克兰，碧蓝的天际和灿黄的麦地接壤，温暖明亮。


	10. Chapter 10

得知郑在玹同样缺少安全感时，金道英其实放下了心里的顾虑，甚至有微乎其微的窃喜。

毕竟谁能在感情横冲直撞而来时不感到无助和担忧呢，至少他是这样。

天气渐渐能用热来形容了，行道树生出的嫩叶褪出深色，金道英午休时察觉到窗外的阳光已经有些刺眼。

他不再用只手可数的回复应付郑在玹工作时间发给他的消息，而郑在玹不间断的消息轰炸也成为了过往，金道英几乎每个晚间都在他家度过，金道英自己家的存在成为专供睡眠的寝室，而一觉醒来，离开这里，等候他的是新一天的郑在玹。

很奇妙的感觉，伴他入睡的ChocoJ变成了郑在玹，在他身边和他共同度过每一个日夜。金道英恋爱后第一次打开ChocoJ的主页，只是粗略扫过一眼，没有点开任何一支影片，居然生出了没由来的罪恶感。

虽然没有固定的时间，按照以往的频率，ChocoJ应该更新了，而郑在玹还没有提起过这件事。当然也可能是因为不好意思提，毕竟郑在玹问起金道英为什么是Bunnyy21时，金道英时隔好久再次感觉到自己的脸烫到能煎鸡蛋。

“以前的同学老是说我像兔子，就写了这个ID上去。”

郑在玹听完他软乎乎的回答笑得两眼弯弯，边揉他的头边说，“的确是可爱的兔子。”

郑在玹老是说这种话，金道英明明不想被别人把他和兔子用来类比，听多了之后偶尔也会生出“只做郑在玹的兔子就好”之类的想法。

恋爱真是可怕的事。表现在行动上，则是金道英删除了Bunnyy21这个账号和里面所有内容。他总归是有着传统东方观念，性爱展示留给恋人就好，何况他上传影片的初衷也是郑在玹。

急急下班回家的金道英在下车之后才收到郑在玹发来的消息。

「之前写过推送的一家餐厅现在有些麻烦找过来，今天晚上我要出去哦，哥记得好好吃饭，拍照发给我！」

两扇门的密码早就互通了，金道英回到郑在玹的家，和室外相比有些阴冷，郑在玹出门之前把窗帘严丝合缝地拉上了。

可能每个上班族都有伴侣在家等候的幻想，这么久来第一次回家没有听见郑在玹的声音，金道英已经有些不习惯了。

冰箱里还有些食材，金道英勉强做出一人份晚餐，听话给郑在玹拍了照，果不其然得到了郑在玹一大串「怎么能这么应付？」「我不在家哥受苦了！」的回复。

「没有太太在家的社畜只能做到这样了@.@」

听着餐厅负责人唠叨看手机的郑在玹耳朵一红，金道英原来也会这么说话，原本就不耐烦的情绪膨胀到极点。

“我的确是收了推广费用，但你们前期和我的沟通中并没有提到这方面的要求，食品安全问题也不是什么可有可无的小问题，我能做的是如实写出我的感受再尽量美化，这显然不是能美化的范畴了。费用我会退还给你们，我先走了，以后能线上解决的问题建议您还是别要求别人见面，很浪费时间。”

刚走出那家不愉快餐厅，金道英的消息又传了过来。

「同事让我接收一些文件，我把电脑充电线忘在公司了，可以用你的电脑吗？」

郑在玹有些奇怪，在他心中这不是什么值得专门一问的事，他的世界每一方寸都向金道英敞开。

「哥随便用就好不用专门问我，我整个人都是你的了不是吗？我马上回来。」

只从两行字里金道英好像也能看到郑在玹对他说这句话的眼神，快要把他溺进去，又不断渡给他空气，让他持续头晕目眩的模样。

同事急慌慌让他接收的文件并不大，也不是现在就要处理，金道英把它们全部存进了U盘，说马上回来的郑在玹还是没有出现。

郑在玹习惯把电脑直接合上，之前的程序都还好好开着。金道英只是无心一瞥，发现浏览器图标后面跟着ChocoJ，忍不住打开看了看。

的确是ChocoJ的主页，也仅此而已。网页右上角挂着爆满的通知提醒，金道英漫无目的地滑到上面，通知预览自己弹了出来。

全是难以入眼的私信，从用词看来发送者男女都有。他们都隔着网络向郑在玹求欢。

简直是在开惊天玩笑，郑在玹现在是他的。

虽然极少表现，兔子的确也有着很强的领地意识。郑在玹是他的空间，这个空间也只能属于他。上学时见惯了操着所谓艺术家名头四处滥交的人，金道英对此嗤之以鼻，在他心中洁身自好是对双方负责的表现。

发骚扰私信又怎样，能和郑在玹做爱的只有我金道英。

于是郑在玹终于推开家门时，被等候多时的金道英袭击，迎接了一个急切的吻。

金道英接吻没有章法，只顾着舌尖交锋，翻搅出的唾液粘连在两个人紧贴在一起的嘴角，积攒不下再缓缓滑落。

之后的主动权交让给了郑在玹，他从后扶住金道英的脖子，另一只手抚摸在金道英的腰上，衣服越穿越薄，郑在玹很轻松挑起下摆伸了进去，一手就能握住的腰不自觉收紧了皮肤。

两个人经常亲着亲着就起反应，毕竟是再正常不过的事。往常他们会互相用手解决，偶尔用嘴。

而今天，金道英靠在郑在玹的肩窝，舔了舔他的耳垂，说：“我们做吧。”

脑海中终于响起了发令枪的声音，郑在玹像是变了个人，抱起金道英用最快速度回到床边，把金道英扔了进去。

衣服已经被揉得凌乱不堪的金道英跪在床上，以下往上看着郑在玹，让郑在玹不得不停下动作。他隔着裤子揉搓着郑在玹早就胀满的裤裆，之后又解开皮带，把脸凑过去，咬着拉链向下拉。

所以被弹出的阴茎打到脸这件事也不能全怪郑在玹。郑在玹努力控制着呼吸让自己冷静下来，托着金道英的下巴，好让眼神可以交汇。之前金道英空出一只手去脱自己的裤子，现在郑在玹眼中的金道英已经露出的挺翘的臀部，跪在他的身下。

第一次发现家里缺少必备日用品之后郑在玹就去买过了，保险套和润滑偷偷躺在床边的柜子里。然而郑在玹去拿的动作被金道英截停了，他直接含住了郑在玹。

被软热的口腔包裹和陷入潮汐的感觉可能是相似了，快感直接漫过了郑在玹的头顶。金道英还并不熟练，没能完全含住，却也努力地摆动舌尖去仔细舔弄柱身。

同时金道英还抚慰着自己，扩张对他来说是件熟练的事，他借着自己前端渗出的体液，食指游走去后穴，浅浅地戳弄。

孩子一样的吮吸总算不能满足郑在玹了，他抽出自己，拍了下金道英的屁股，原本只是轻悄悄闷哼的金道英走了调。

“哥，换个方向。”

日用品终于拿到手里，扩张的工作由郑在玹继续进行。金道英转为背对郑在玹时顺便完全扔走了碍事的衣物，暴露在外的小穴已经透出些红，泛着一圈水光，郑在玹淋了一手润滑，手指轻松插了进去，接着又并入第二指第三指。

就算金道英的录影器材画质再高，传输压缩后呈现出的也绝不是真实的模样，而现在真实就在自己眼前，郑在玹很难压下心中的燥热，快速抽动手指之后把自己挺了进去。

猝不及防的进入让金道英连呼吸都暂停，郑在玹没有扩张到最佳状态，肉穴被硬撑开带来的撕裂感化作了快意，激出了金道英的眼泪，等郑在玹问他痛不痛时他又咬着哭腔说不痛。

向上翘起的肉头出入时刚好能刮擦过敏感的软肉，金道英猜他一定是除了郑在玹以外最了解他的身体的人了，这是他第一次肖想着郑在玹自慰时就发现的秘密。

臀肉承受着髋骨不留余力的每次撞击，早就染出一片浅红，郑在玹总担心自己过于兴奋把金道英撞走，死死扣住金道英的腰，又怕把他折断，只好空出手去玩弄金道英一直受到冷落的性器，换来肠壁绞缩得更紧。

被郑在玹的动作带出的润滑顺着臀缝向下流，又被郑在玹撞散开，交合在一起的地方湿黏一片，水声伴着金道英细碎的呻吟。

用来支撑上身的两只手臂已经快没力气了，金道英直接倒进床里，只剩抬高的屁股继续带着幅度甚微的晃动迎合郑在玹。他把脸埋进床单，只留耳朵收听郑在玹的每一次喘息。郑在玹的嗓音低沉，喘得却一点都不粗，反倒是和他一样的情深。

直到射精结束，郑在玹依然舍不得从金道英的身体里抽离，而金道英因为弄脏了郑在玹的床单彻底把自己窝进了床里不愿意转身。但这可是郑在玹的床，床主人享有处置床上一切物品包括男朋友的权力。

春末的晚上温度刚好，适合赤身拥抱在一起。

郑在玹说一次我爱你就亲金道英一下，还要求金道英和他一起玩所谓的情侣游戏，最后还要宣布今天的冠军是金道英，因为金道英又把他亲硬了。

第二次开始之前，郑在玹都捞起了金道英的腿又放下。金道英不太喜欢这个姿势，他的小腿有点粗，这下缺点完全暴露在郑在玹眼前，当下想把腿缩回来，却被郑在玹抓到，还用他的脚掌包覆住自己的腹肌。

“道英啊，我想删除我的P网站账号。”

“反正巧克力都被兔子吃光了。”

说这话时郑在玹已经重新返回了炙热依旧的战场，故意缓慢挺腰，一定要让金道英主动扶着根部让他快一点，还让金道英叫他“温柔贤惠的全职太太巧克力”。

想也知道郑在玹是在向他讨回那句太太不在家，金道英只好双手比作兔耳朵放在头上，问郑在玹，“都要饿扁了太太怎么还不来喂我？”

Porn star们的性生活绝对比porn里的更有趣。

每个愚人节都有可怜人鼓起勇气奔往爱情，四月一日今后不如改叫情人节。


End file.
